Double or Nothing - Part 2
by Almira Gulch
Summary: Amanda’s chance to prove herself as an agent puts her in the line of fire.


Title: Double or Nothing

Author: Almira Gulch

Story Summary: Amanda's chance to prove herself as an agent puts her in the line of fire. 

Rating: PG-13, for implied situations and violence

Setting: Mid-3rd Season 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Bros. Television and Shoot the Moon 

Productions, except as noted and is meant for entertainment purposes ONLY. The fiendish plot is mine – all mine.

Author's Notes: Dedicated to my newly rediscovered friends on the SMK E-groups lists. Thanks for the encouragement (and the demanding letters) to fix and finish this.

****

Part 2

**********

"OK, let's go over it one more time Amanda. You're Carla McKenna. Former Navy JAG attorney, federal prosecutor, widowed, age 37, no children, engaged to Naval Flight Instructor - Captain Vince Stoddard…" 

Amanda was tired. "Lee, we've been at this for 4 hours straight, don't you want to take a break?" 

Lee could see that she was tired, but he pushed on anyway. His headache was making him irritable and short with her. He stood and tossed the file on his desk. "You wanted to be in this…this spy business," he stated sharply, throwing his hands up in the air helplessly. 

Horrified by what he's saying, but unable to stop himself, he ranted on. "So, if you think you can't take it, there's the door." It seemed he had been walking on eggshells around Amanda since he started to realize the depth of his feelings for her. The tension and pressure had snapped his iron control.

Amanda stood toe to toe with her partner and looked him in the eye. _Why is he acting this way?_ she wondered. _It's almost like he's picking a fight, pushing me away - for some reason. Maybe he regrets going out with me and working with me too._

"Listen Scarecrow." Lee knew he was in for it. She never called him that unless she was pretty steamed. "I don't know what your problem is, but I won't sit here and let you take it out on me!"   
  
Lee sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Ah, Amanda - I'm sorry. I've got this monster of a headache and haven't been sleeping well for the past few days. It's not you, believe me. It's me -- I've got a lot on my mind." Lee cleared his throat, "Now, can we start over," he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Well why didn't you just say so," she blurted, rushing to his side. "Did you take something? Should you see Dr. McJohn?" 

"I just did, yes and no," answered Lee with a slight shake of his head, and a rueful smile. 

Amanda, full of concern now, began a lecture, "It's probably just stress, you should…" 

"Amanda," Lee interrupted her, "I'm o.k. - maybe I need some food, hmmm? Let's break for a late lunch and then I'm sure I'll feel better."

Amanda remained unconvinced and continued her monologue, "I've been reading a book on work related stress and Lee, maybe you need a massage. It says in this book that massage does wonders for relieving headache pain. Don't you know a masseuse? What's her name - Ingrid?" 

"Amanda, I don't have the time to go out for massages in the middle of the day," answered Lee.

"Well, here then - sit for a moment. Relax, now - I'm going to turn off the lights." 

All of a sudden, Lee was alert - headache forgotten for the moment. Amanda flipped the switch near the door and the room was thrown into shadows from the loss of artificial light. Only a few rays of afternoon sun shine through the window. 

"What are you doing?" Lee asked incredulously. 

"I'm just trying to establish a calmer atmosphere. Now, relax…" Amanda began to massage Lee's shoulders, neck and temples, running her fingers through his hair. 

Her hands were cool and comforting against his skin and he sighed, "Amanda, honestly I'll be fine..." 

"Sssh, don't talk," she whispered. 

He knew that keeping his feelings bottled up wasn't helping him any. She had taught him that. It was ironic. He thought he would never work with a partner or learn to depend on anyone else again, but here he was, in his office, depending on Amanda, knowing she could and would ease his pain. 

Ten minutes later, Lee's headache was history. 

Amanda continued her ministrations, while offering advice. "You really need to take a vacation or a few days off. Quit worrying about everything." 

Lee snorted and with heavy sarcasm replied, "Who me, worry? Why should I worry? We've just set you up for target practice for the crazies making these threats against Carla McKenna!" 

Amanda is touched that he's concerned about her. She finds her most logical voice to counter his worry. "Now, Lee - you know that Billy and Francine have put their best teams on the job and besides, you'll be right there with me the whole time. I couldn't be safer. I'll even stay in the car, if you ask." 

Lee chuckled. "You never stay in the car, and you know it. And where have I heard that promise before?"

A knock on the Q-Bureau door was barely discernible before Francine boldly entered, taking in the scene before her. "New working methods, Scarecrow?" she barbed and deftly flicked the light switch back on. 

Lee winced as the light hit his sensitive eyes. "Knock it off Francine," snapped Amanda, "Lee's not feeling well." Both Francine and Lee are taken aback by Amanda's tone.

"O.K., I'm sorry," Francine apologized. "I'll just leave the final itinerary on the McKenna set-up with you." She looked at Amanda, "You'll be arriving by limo at the Sherman tomorrow evening at 5:00 sharp. The room will be ready and we'll have the exterminators in right before you get there. Well, happy engagement you two," and she breezed out of the room.

***

Picking up remnants of her son's newest hobby, airplane modeling, from the family room floor, Amanda weighed excuses in her mind. She hated to lie to her Mother. But even as the thought formed in her head, her excuse was ready on her lips. "I know it's a Holiday weekend Mother, but IFF needs me to coordinate with the location staff and make sure things are running smoothly. It'll just be a couple of days. I'll be back for Easter dinner and then later next week we'll start making your dress - I promise!"

Dorothy West was unconvinced. "Amanda dear, is there something you're not telling me?" Dotty asked, sipping thoughtfully at her chamomile tea. 

"MO-THER," Amanda stretched the word out, accenting each syllable, "It's just another routine job for IFF." 

Dotty, nodding in acceptance, suspected that Amanda was going out of town again with her boss -- Mr. Steadman or Stimpson or Stetson - whatever his name was. Through narrowed eyes she surveyed her daughter and thought about the changes that the past three years had wrought on her. She tried to pinpoint just WHEN Amanda changed into this confident, modern, working Mother. It seemed that after Amanda and Joe divorced, she was afraid of her own shadow, then she broke things off with Dean and now… 

"I think she's in love," Dotty said to herself - not realizing she had voiced her thoughts out loud. 

From the family room Amanda shouted, "What was that, Mother?" 

Dotty recovered quickly, "Oh, don't forget your gloves! There's still a nip in the air." 

"I won't, Mother!"

***

The Agency was relatively quiet. It was the weekend, after all – a Holiday weekend at that. Ten o'clock on Saturday morning wasn't a usual working hour for spies. 

Amanda King was pissed. After further briefing on the McKenna assignment, she was beside herself. "The Vice President?!" she practically hissed, "Why didn't someone tell me we're going to a reception hosted by The Vice President of the United States?" 

"I just did," Lee said calmly, "And besides, I didn't want you to get all nervous on me."

"Nervous? Who says I'm nervous? I'm MAD! Lee, I'd just like to be informed - after all, this is my mission." 

"Now wait a minute, Amanda…" The ringing of the phone interrupted his tirade. "Yeah, Stetson here." 

It was Billy. "Scarecrow, is Amanda with you?" 

"Yeah Billy, she's here."

"Well, send her down to Scenarios. And you better get going to the Sherman. Check out the place and meet up with Francine. She's already on-site."

Lee sighed. "I'll send her down. I'm on my way." 

He turned to Amanda who was still upset, "Billy needs you in Scenarios. We'll talk about this later." He held her gaze for several seconds, "You be careful, o.k?" He headed for the door while Amanda gathered her things.

***

An hour later Billy concluded his briefing to Amanda. "Mrs. McKenna will be at the White House, meeting with some Cabinet members. You will rendezvous with her there and switch places. That way, we limit the amount of people who know our secret to Agency personnel, The President and some of his staff, and Captain Stoddard. The limousine driver will think you're the same Mrs. McKenna he dropped off at the White House and you'll proceed to The Sherman to meet Lee for tonight's reception."

"And to be on the safe side, wear this on your tour tomorrow," Billy cautioned as he handed her a thin Kevlar vest. 

"A bullet-proof vest. Sir – is that really necessary?" she asked nervously. 

Billy wa serious as he explained, "Well, Amanda it's not absolutely necessary – I'd just like you to be extra cautious on this one. Humor me, o.k? Do you have any questions?"

"No sir, you've been very thorough. But when this assignment is completed, I'd like to speak with you regarding another matter." 

Billy checked his watch and smiled encouragingly. "Well, we've still got time. What is it Amanda – something bothering you? I can always tell when one of my agents is in trouble."

Amanda smiled at his last comment and thought to herself, _Am I really one of his agents?_

Awkwardly, she confessed, "Well, sir – its Lee. I think that I've proven myself capable more than once and I'm just a little weary of his lack of faith in me. Aren't partners supposed to support each other?" she asked in a small voice.

"Ah, Amanda - Lee has a tremendous amount of confidence in you. He trusts your instincts and follows your leads and ideas all the time." 

Amanda, fidgeting in her seat and wringing her hands, started to ramble. "Yes, I know, but he's so, I don't know -- overprotective of me or something. It's a little unnerving and embarrassing. I know I've gotten into my share of situations but…"

"Have you ever asked him why he's so fanatical about your safety? And while we're on the subject, I seem to recall a few times when you got a little bent out of shape when Lee took unnecessary risks." 

Amanda ignored his too close to the truth statement as she looked up, "No, I just assumed he didn't think I could look out for myself."

"Why don't you ask him then? If he's honest, I'm sure you'll like his answer."

"I think I'll do that. Thank you sir." 

"Your welcome, Amanda. Both of you be careful."

***

Lee Stetson walked confidently across the Sherman Hotel lobby to the registration desk with his garment bag over his shoulder. 

The pretty young clerk looked up and smiled at him. "May I help you, sir?" 

"Yes, reservation for McKenna & Stoddard," he said in his slightly raspy baritone voice, turning on the charm, he smiled for effect. 

The clerk caught herself staring at this handsome man in a Navy duty uniform. Finally, she found her voice and the reservation. "Yes sir, here we are." 

As she completed the computer log and handed him the electronic key to the suite, Lee discreetly scanned the lobby for suspicious activity. Nothing. Just an elderly couple chitchatting with the Hotel Concierge and another Navy officer relaxing with a newspaper. 

"Do you need help with your bag, sir?" 

Lee turned towards the elevator, "No, thank you - I'll manage." _At least there's one thing I can control on this assignment._

***

The tall brunette stepped out of the West Wing foyer and followed The Agency guard to the waiting limousine. 

"Good afternoon, Mrs. McKenna," said the driver as he held her door open.

"Uh, thank you," replied the woman hesitantly. 

Amanda berated herself. _Carla McKenna was a dynamic career woman, not some meek suburban housewife. She could do this! If only she could get used to hearing that name!_

***

Amanda stood at the floor length mirror, eyeing herself critically. The midnight blue, silk gown had thin spaghetti straps that left her shoulders bare. It was form fitting to just past her waist where the silk continued to flare out and swirled around her legs and ankles when she moved. She had made this dress in secret two months ago when Lee had been dating Leslie, a diplomatic interpreter -- hoping to be able to wear it for him someday. As she put the finishing touches on her make-up, she thought that maybe tonight she could relax a little around Lee. She turned to leave the room.

***

Lee's back was to the door of the suite as he continued to fumble with the brass buttons on his "mess dress" white formal naval uniform. It was similar to a tuxedo, but the material was something to be desired.

"How do these guys manage to dress themselves," he muttered, "Give me a simple tux any day." He finally completed his task and inspected his handiwork. _Not bad, Captain,_ he said to himself, adjusting the shoulder boards with the adorning four gold stripes. Maybe tonight he could let his guard down a little bit around Amanda.

"Amanda, we better be going," he yelled towards the sitting room. No answer. "Amanda!" He turned to go after her when she appeared in the doorway. 

"I'm ready," she said. 

Lee stopped in his tracks and simply stared. "My God…," he breathed softly as he saw her.

She was perfect. 

__

How in the world am I going to survive the evening without confessing my feelings, he thought. _This was a test - some kind of test of my self-control._

***

He was perfect. 

__

Oh my, she thought to herself. _It should be a sin for a man to look so handsome. I'll be a babbling idiot before the night is over. This is a test -- I know this is some kind of test._

Amanda looked hesitant. "I hope this is appropriate," she went on, "It's not my usual style. Is it time to go yet?" She looked up to find Lee still staring at her. Uncomfortable now she queried, "Lee, is there something wrong?"

"No," Lee croaked out, "nothing at all, except… You're making it awfully difficult to maintain a low profile at the reception." 

"What do you mean," she asked nervously. Lee was acting strangely tonight. 

When he trusted his legs and feet to move, he walked over to stand closely in front of her where he clasped her hands with his. He took two small steps back and looked at her, finally speaking hoarsely, "Amanda King, you look absolutely stunning. Every guy at this reception is going to want to have you on his arm."

When Lee looked at her like that… She blushed and her sweet smile made her even more beautiful as she laughed softly. 

"Well, thank you - you're not so bad yourself. Isn't it fortunate that I've got your arm to keep them at bay? After all, I am spoken for," she teased and took his arm to leave.

It felt good to have her smile at him that way. He grinned at her boyishly. "Speaking of which, you are missing one little detail." 

"Oh," she taunted, "What's that?" 

Lee walked towards her - his eyes holding hers as he pulled something small out of his pocket. "You almost forgot your engagement ring. I thought women didn't forget things like diamonds, hmmm?" He slipped the ring onto her finger and absently caressed it with his thumb for a moment. 

"There. Now you're ready."

Amanda stood transfixed. _What was different about this scenario,_ she asked herself. _Lee and I have pretended to be engaged, married, divorced, as well as brother and sister. Why did this have to be any different? _She knew the answer – _because I'm in love with him and I'm getting in deeper everyday._

"Amanda - are you all right?"

She recovered enough to stumble through an explanation. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just… I wouldn't want anything to happen to this ring. It must have cost a fortune."

"Nothing's going to happen to it," he said fervently -- only he wasn't talking about the ring. He ushered her out the door giving her no chance to argue.

***

continued in part 3


End file.
